ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Too Short a Season (episode)
Title American English capitalization rules for literary titles specify the article "a" in the lower case unless it in in the first word. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel What about McCoy? Re This episode marks the first appearance of a Starfleet admiral in The Next Generation. I believe this to be incorrect: Admiral Leonard McCoy appeared (out-of-uniform) in a cameo in .-- 09:40, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :And Q wore an admiral's dress uniform in "Hide and Q" -- TSaS was only he first appearance of an admiral in standard uniform. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:53, 18 September 2006 (UTC) WhAT if??? To bad it wasn't Admirial Kirk-then there wouldn't be all those Star Trek MOVIES!!! :Huh? All those movies took place almost a century before this episode. What are you on about? --OuroborosCobra talk 13:14, 18 September 2006 (UTC) I meant that at least there wouldn't have been STMovie #6 "Generations" {Captain Kirk being trapped for 75 years in a "Nexus"} this epsiode would have shown Kirk on HIs LAST MISSION. ::"Generations" was movie # 7'. And, if I recall, Shatner was making disparaging remarks about ''Next Gen even after its second season had wrapped. I remember he appeared on Larry King Live in the early summer of 1989 to plug Star Trek V, and one caller urged him to watch Next Gen. I guess he took the caller's advice.-- Adambomb1701 20:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Somehow I doubt that -- Shatner still professes a basic ignorance of TNG and its spinoffs -- he's admitted that many TNG details in his novels are devised by his co-authors. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Parallels? Is there any evidence that the writers intended Jameson's backstory to be a parallel with the Iran-contra scandal? - 19:46, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Kirk in this episode? :As originally conceived, William Shatner was to appear in this episode as James T. Kirk. The planet in the episode would have been Neural, from , with an aged Kirk returning to try to negotiate a peace on the planet. Shatner was either unwilling or unable to appear (probably unwilling, considering his disparaging remarks about ''The Next Generation during its first year), so the venue and character were changed.'' I like to think of myself as pretty well read and knowledgeable when it comes to Trek, but I have never heard anything about the original draft of the script being about James T. Kirk and Neural. Is there any reference to this somewhere? I think that bit of info. needs to be cited on the page, personally. Particularly considering that was at the point when they were doing their best not to mention anything at all about the original series and didn't want any crossovers at that point in time, if memory serves. – leandar 20:11, 1 June 2007 (UTC) : User:Joezhang felt it necessary to remove that comment because it is a "complete made-up rumour as far as I am aware - I've never seen a legimate source on the matter that makes this claim." Nevertheless, I have archived it here for discussion purposes. --Alan 23:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Too bad-Shatner didn't appear-then no more Star Trek Movie # 6! Removed blooper I removed the following *This episode features a blooper that survived the final cut. When Picard and Riker exit the Bridge via the forward turbolift, Patrick Stewart opens his mouth wide in a kind of "silent scream," reason unknown. [[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:07, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps he was yawning :P --OuroborosCobra talk 17:48, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :: Why remove this? I put it back. :::And back again— Vince47 05:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::: MA:NIT. --Alan 17:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) PNA Why does this episode summary need to have the PNA template on it? I vote for removing the PNA.--Obey the Fist!! 19:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Worf and Tasha Yar I'm not certain about this but I didn't hear Worf or Tasha spoke a word in this episode even though they appeared in this episode. Please confirm. 15:13, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Late, but wrong. Both have lines. Tom 14:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC)